The Fun We Have In Class
by I'mConfuzzled
Summary: Random one-shots about the casts of Mackenzie Falls and So Random in class, together! Hold onto your hats people things are about to get interesting! Please read, stories better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I do... **_(mumbles) _**not **_(clear voice)___**own SWAC.**

**The Fun We Have In Class**

**Chapter 1**

**Maths**

Maths is my least favourite subject!

I was sat in class, with the rest of the So Random cast and the Mackenzie Falls cast since their teacher (Mr Breck) was in the hospital with some rare skin disease.

Miss Bitterman was going on and on about improper fractions and equivalent fractions and I don't really know as I wasn't paying attention. I never was good at Maths.

"Sonny Munroe! Will you please listen instead of daydreaming and tell me the answer!"

"Umm," I looked towards the board it had an equation on it.

"I don't know," I stated. Miss Bitterman shook her head

"Chad, what's the answer?"

"2/3 or 6/9" he said without even looking up at the board. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Sonny, can you answer me this." She spoke slowly as if addressing a two year old "When do we use fractions?"

"In maths?" I more asked than anything else. Everyone burst out laughing.

Miss Bitterman became frustrated quickly.

"Right that's it! Double homework!" Everyone shut up.

For a nano –second.

Then the room was filled with 'What?' and 'Aww man!'.

I slouched back into my seat when a piece of paper hit me in the head. It read:

_This is all your fault! – Chad_

I quickly wrote back:

_How? –Sonny _

_You were the one who said 'In maths?' I mean how stupid is that? - CDC_

_It's your fault too! - SAM_

_How is it my fault? –The greatest actor of our generation_

_It just is - The greatest comedian of our generation_

_Just because you think I'm irresistible! – America's Heart-throb_

_What does that have to do with anything? – America's sweetheart_

_It has everything to do with anything! – America's Bad Boy_

_That doesn't make sense! And what if I do think you're irresistible! – America's Good Girl_

I wrote the last part without thinking. Before I could take it back Chad had already read it. Uh oh!

He was debating something in his head, by the look on his face, the he wrote down

_I don't need to make sense I'm Chad Dylan Cooper! And I think you're irresistible too! – Your date for this evening?_

I grinned while reading the end and quickly scribbled down

_And I'm Sonny Allison Munroe! And yes. – Your date for this evening!_

He was about to write back when Miss Bitterman took the note off him "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Busted. I thought

"Looks like I'll be seeing you two in detention," She turned back towards the board. Another piece of paper hit my head it said:

_What a first date, huh? Detention room. Well at least it's original! – Chad_

I turned to him and smiled. Then turned back to Miss Bitterman who was explaining to Tawni and Portlyn about how they aren't allowed to paint their nails during class.

Maths is my favourite subject!

**Review please!**

**They will get better I promise!**

**And more embarrassing with more Channy (especially the next one!)**

**So please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I only own the idea. I do not own SWAC :'(. **

**The Fun We Have In Class**

**Chapter 2**

**English**

"Today class we shall be learning about William Shakespeare!" Everyone in the class groaned.

Trevor from Mackenzie Falls stood on his chair and shouted "Was this the face that launched a

Thousand ships?"

"No you idiot!" Miss Bitterman made a hand gesture for him to sit down "That was Christopher Marlowe!"

_Come on even I know that and I'm rubbish at English!_

"Yeah, wasn't Shakespeare the whole 'Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?'" Chad asked

"Yes, he was!" I stared at Chad in disbelief.

_How does he know Shakespeare? He doesn't even listen in class!_

"Yes I know Shakespeare, and I do occasionally listen in class Munroe!"

_It's like he can read my thoughts!_

"No you're just saying them out loud!" I blushed a deep shade of red

"Anyway," Miss Bitterman interrupted "Can anyone tell me something about Shakespeare?"

Zora put her hand up "He wrote 37 plays and 154 sonnets,"

"Someone needed a girlfriend!" Nico shouted out

"Nico, since you're so keen to share your thoughts why don't you tell us something about Shakespeare?"

"He lived in umm... Stratford?"

"Yes,"

Portlyn put her hand up "Does he still live there? Cause Nico said 'he lived'"

Everyone turned to look at her. _Did she really just ask that?_

"Yes she did Sonny," Chad turned to look at me. _I have got to stop saying my thoughts out loud!_

"Yes you have Sonny," Chad said.

"Anyway class, we have a special visitor coming in today." Miss Bitterman spoke in a dull monotone.

"Is it Shakespeare?" Portlyn asked

Everyone turned to look at her again.

"Oh yeah!" she exclaimed "He lives in Stratford, and that would be a long journey to make just for an English lesson!" I raised my eyebrows as if to say 'Really?'

"No!" Miss Bitterman snapped "It's a lecturer from a University, he specialises in Shakespeare and is here to talk to you, enjoy." Just then a man in his mid twenties came through the door and all the girls in the class sat up a little straighter.

"Well, hello everyone. My name is Mr Evans." He smiled and all the girls sighed.

"Hello Mr Evans," The girls chorused. Echoed by a couple of mumbles from the boys.

"Now Shakespeare was famous for his plays and sonnets, he was most famous for his use of rhyme and iambic pentameter ..." This lecture went on and on and on, even I thought it was dragging bit.

Chad had zoned out, so I jabbed him in the arm with something sharp and he was brought back to the classroom.

"Chad are you even listening?" I whispered

"Of course I am!" he whispered back.

"You two at the back!" He pointed at me and Chad, and we looked up "Yes you two, come up to the front please." We did as we were told.

"Now please read from the top of page 65." He handed us the books

"B-but this is Romeo and Juliet," Mr Evans nodded "It's a-a romant-tic play t-though!"

Chad looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up right then and there, he cleared his throat.

"Um, Juliet thou is but the only..." His words became buzzing in the back of my head as I slid my gaze to the bottom of the page where I saw the stage direction _(They kiss)_. It just seemed to jump out more than the others. Mr Evans wouldn't make us do that would he?

Chad's voice snapped me out of my trance.

"Sonny?" He waved his hand in front of my face "Sonny!"

"Yes?"

"Welcome back to the land of the living!" he remarked sarcastically.

Just then the school bell went. I grabbed my bag and ran out of the room. Thank God we didn't have to do that kiss!

I sat in my dressing room for a while debating something,_ Chad_.

When my door opened to reveal the devil himself.

"Chad," I sneered

"Sonny," he said... politely?

"Chad?" I questioned

"Son- we could be at this all day! Look I realised something," he paused for dramatic effect "we never got round to that kiss at the end," My cheeks burned red. He seemed unaffected.

"So I was wondering if..." He leaned closer. Ohmigod. We are gonna kiss! Me and Chad. Chad and me. Well it should be Chad and I. Now is not the time to be thinking about grammar Sonny! Our lips were centimetres, no millimetres away when...

_Moo. Moo. Moo! _My phone was ringing.

We jumped apart. He was blushing a deep red. And I obviously was, curse my inability to not blush!

After I finish my phone call I turned around to see no one there. There was a note on the table, it read:

_To Sonny, sorry had to go to rehearsals. But I can't wait until tomorrow's class ;) Chad._

I blushed even more. If that was even possible.

Tomorrow's class is going to be interesting!

**I do love a good dumb person in a class. This is actually based of one of my English lesson where someone did actually ask if Shakespeare still lived in Stratford, I swear my English teacher was about to throw his copy of Midsummer Night's Dream at them! **

**Anyway REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, been having fun in sun (not, I live in England) I've just been rocking out with my friends; it **_**is **_**the summer holidays after all!**

**Disclaimer – This is getting annoying, I don't own SWAC, the characters BUT I do own the idea!**

**The Fun We Have In Class**

**Chapter 3**

**Science**

"Right class, today we will be studying Chemistry." Everybody groaned apart from Zora, who started clapping excitedly. Miss Bitterman continued as if nothing had happened "Can anyone tell me what Chemistry is?"

"It's what Sonny and Chad have together!" Tawni shouted out. Everybody muffled their laughter as me and Chad turned bright red.

"No," Miss Bitterman didn't _seem_ amused, well at least someone doesn't think me and Chad have chemistry! "Well," She looked at us "Maybe. But that's a different type of chemistry from the one we're doing," She smiled.

She smiled!

The one time she decides to crack a smile, is the one that is falsely _(cough cough)_ accusing me of having chemistry with Chad!

"No the chemistry that we will be doing today will be slightly different, can anyone explain what a compound is, for example?"

Zora, of course, raised her hand. "Zora." Miss Bitterman didn't even need to look to know Zora would be the only one to answer this question.

"Well a compound is made up of two or more types of elements that are chemically combined in a set ratio. They cannot be broken down into two or more simpler substances by physical means, only by chemical means."

"Huh?" Portlyn finally looked up from her nails.

"Let me simplify it and translate that to English," Tawni turned to Portlyn. Wait, Tawni understood that?

"A compound is made up of two or more types of elements; that's Sonny and Chad," Me and Chad looked at each other at the same time, and then awkwardly looked at the floor. "That are chemically combined in a set ratio, Sonny and Chad are so in love they are joined together,"

I turned to Tawni and glared at her; she didn't seem even the least bit fazed and carried on talking. "They cannot be broken down into two or more simpler substances by physical means, meaning they won't break up their relationship over angry casts. Only by chemical means, such as Sonny had a change of feelings and decided she didn't love Chad anymore because she realised that he is a conceited jerk-face!"

"I get it now!" Portlyn exclaimed, waving her nail filer in the air. I looked towards Miss Bitterman waiting for her to tell Tawni off for her inappropriate explanation, but it never came.

"Tawni, that was... actually quite well explained, I can't believe I'm saying this but, well done Tawni!" Tawni smirked. And even Miss Bitterman has a trace of a smile on her face.

Do they enjoy my embarrassment? Wait, don't answer that.

"Now what is a chemical reaction?" Zora didn't even bother to put her hand up this time.

"A chemical reaction is a process that leads to the transformation of one set of chemical substances to another. Chemical reactions can be either spontaneous, requiring no input of energy, or non-spontaneous, often coming about only after the input of some type of energy, like heat, light or electricity."

Everybody turned expectantly towards Tawni. She sighed over dramatically; I swear sometimes she could be on Mackenzie Falls.

"A chemical reaction is a process that leads to the transformation of one set of chemical substances to another, like if Sonny and Chad started dating they would go from being single to dating." Why did she have to use me and Chad as her example?

"Chemical reactions can be either spontaneous, requiring no input of energy, meaning if Chad and Sonny suddenly now realised they were in denial and starting making out." I blushed. I looked over at Chad, who was blushing so deeply I thought his hair was going to catch fire. **(A/N-My friend told me that once, I was laughing for ten minutes straight, then asked her to repeat it because I hadn't heard it properly!)**

"Or non-spontaneous, often coming about only after the input of some type of energy. Like if I was to set Sonny and Chad up on a blind date." Portlyn raised her hand. Tawni awkwardly looked around and realised Portlyn was waiting for her to respond "Um, Portlyn?" Tawni pointed at the Mackenzie Falls star.

"Didn't Zora say 'Or non-spontaneous, often coming about only after the input of some type of energy, _like __heat__, __light__ or __electricity_."

"Yes," Tawni quickly responded "But I don't think either putting Sonny and Chad in an oven, setting them on fire or even shocking them with an electric chair is going to help the stubborn-ist couple in Hollywood!"

I just sat there mouth opened, with completely no idea of what to say next. I glanced at Chad who had pretty much the same expression on his face.

"I don't want to be shocked by an electric chair!" I said. Nice Munroe. That's all you could think to say!

"That was what you picked out from the whole explanation of you and Chad?" Tawni screeched at me. I silently nodded, not trusting my mouth.

"Argh!" Tawni was now on her feet, glaring at me and Chad "I give up with you two! Honestly it's impossible. You two are perfect for each other and you can't even see it!" She slumped back in her seat. "Now I know where the expression 'Love is blind' comes from" she muttered loudly.

There was now an awkward silence in the classroom.

"So," Devon said.

"So," Nico countered.

"S-" Chad started

"Don't even go there," I glared at him, and he glared back.

"Fine," he said

"Fine," I said off the top of my head

"Good," he shot back

"Good," I turned in my seat so I didn't have to face him. I know it was childish, but Chad annoyed the heck out of me sometimes.

Miss Bitterman obviously decided to break up the childish game we all seemed to be playing.

"Right who can explain what an element is,"

"An element," Zora explained "is a pure substance that cannot be broken down into any simpler substances by _chemical_ methods. In that light, an element is the simplest kind of matter. We're used to calling them elements, but we also call them _chemical elements_, and this is because they are the basis for chemical combinations and chemical reactions."

As soon as she finished everybody turned to look at Tawni.

"Tawni," Miss Bitterman said... happily? "Why don't you use your, surprisingly clever, method of explaining?"

Tawni looked right at me as she spat out "Happy too." I sunk in my seat as I thought. _This is going to be one long lesson!_

**Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohmigod! I am **_**so **_**sorry! I have been so busy with coursework I haven't had time to update! But for all of those reading 'How It All Began' I **_**will**_** be updating that very soon!**

**Disclaimer – (Do people even read these) I don't own SWAC, or the characters. **

**The Fun We Have In Class**

**Chapter 3**

**Art**

I was running late to class, so by the time I got there and flung myself through the door everyone was already standingbehind a canvas which was propped up on an easel while holding a pallet of paint with a paintbrush. They were all wearing aprons, and were all looking at me.

"Well, hey guys. What are you doing?" My voice getting slightly high in fear I'd get told off for being late.

"Getting ready for our Art class, which you were so kindly late for." Miss Bitterman snapped "There is a spare apron over there," she pointed to a box in the corner of the room "and I'm afraid the only canvas left is next to Chad." Her gaze drifted from me to him.

"That won't be a problem now, will it, Miss Munroe?" I opened my mouth to say that it would be, but she cut me off "No? Okay then!"

Surely this had to be some kind of joke, I mean she knew what happened in Maths and English and...Science. Gulp.

"Hello Munroe," Chad said without even looking at me. I didn't want to start a fight so I stalked over and grabbed an apron before standing behind the canvas next to Chad's. "Hey Sonny, lighten up! You get to work next to CDC. Artist extraordinaire!" He smirked.

"Chad." I spoke through gritted teeth "Can we please get along for at least one lesson?"

"I'm not making any promises I can't keep." His smirk only got bigger. I sighed and turned toward Miss Bitterman. Actually_ trying_ to pay attention.

Once she had finished explaining, I went to start on my painting, only to be interrupted.

"Sonny, what do we have to do?" Chad whispered to me while watching Bitterman stalked though the class, prying around the students.

"Chad, weren't you listening?" I hissed back.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. You should know by now, I'm CDC. I don't need to listen." He pooped an invisible collar.

"You do if you want to know what to do in class!" _Keep calm Sonny, you _don't _want a fight in class._

"Please Sonny," he looked at me through his incredibly long lashes with his sparkly blue eyes and I caved.

"Fine," I mentally scolded myself for caving in so fast " You have to draw something that you like or something that represents you." He seemed to think for a minute, then looked at me and whispered "Thanks." Before turning towards his canvas.

_Wait!_ Did Chad just say 'Thanks'? I shook the thought out of my head, and turned towards my own canvas.

***45 minutes later***

"Right everyone stop what you're doing," Everyone looked up to see Miss Bitterman by the door. "I'm going to- um, somewhere, this is Miss Angela, she will be substituting. Bye." And with that she left. Everyone flickered their gaze to Miss Angela who was standing in the doorway. She shifted her weight from her right foot to her left.

"Um, hi," she gave us all a timid wave. And shuffled her way to the front of the class, we followed her every move. Like a predator watching its prey, right before it attacks.

"Um, you can carry on with what you were doing." She said as she sat down behind the desk.

Everyone started working on their pictures again. But then the talking started. Chad turned to me with a boyish grin on his face. Mmmm, this was a first, he wasn't smirking.

"What have you drawn?" It wasn't a sarcastic remark or a snobbish remark. It sounded like he was genuinely curious. I moved my canvas so it was facing him. I had drawn sunflowers, but with a black background so the yellow stood out even more. Contrast, I think my mum used to call it.

"Whoa," He muttered under his breath.

"Do you like it?" Why was I nervous?

"Like it?" His gaze transferred to me "It's amazing Sonny, I didn't know you could draw like that!" I blushed furiously; I think my face may be redder than the red paint on my pallet.

"Thanks," I said, bowing my head, hopefully disguising my bright red face. "Can I see yours?"

"Yeah," he turned his canvas so it was facing me. On it was a spiral, on the outside layers it was black paint neatly painted, but as it got closer to the centre it was more colourful and less accurately drawn.

"It's a circle," I pointed out, slightly confused.

"Spiral."

"But why did you draw it?"

"Because it represents my life,"

"Your life is circle?"

"Spiral." He gave me a pointed look "And yes." I waited for a more detailed answer, but it was obvious he wasn't going to give one without a gentle shove.

"Are you going to explain?" I asked sarcastically.

"Fine. On the outside, people think I have a straightforward but perfect life. Hence the perfect black line. But as you get to know me and get closer to the centre I get more interesting and you find out my life isn't perfect, it's far from it. That would be the bright colours and less perfect line"

I think I must have stood there for a good five minute with my mouth hanging open. "Wow Chad. That was, very meaningful." He smiled "It was, wow." He smiled even more.

Not a smirk. A smile. Like an ignored child who had finally impressed their parents.

"Thanks," He started to move his canvas back, but then stopped and looked up at me and winked.

I looked down and blushed again. I started moving my canvas back too.

"Um, right everyone. Time's up." I looked up to see Miss Angela nervously stood infront of the desk. "Um, we're going to show everyone our work and explain it to them. Um who wants to go first?"

"Oh, I do!" Tawni bounded up and down. She picked up her painting and took it to the front of the room. She turned it towards us, and on the canvas was a painting of a mirror with Tawni's reflection.

"And why did you decide to draw this?" Miss Angela asked

"Because it represents me, because I'm in it, and I like it! Which is what we were meant to do,"

"Oh,"

"My turn!" Zora shouted from the back. She brought her painting to the front as well and flipped it over so we could all see it.

I was painted completely black.

"Why did youdecide to draw this?"

"This is what it's like in the vents."

"The vents?" Miss Angela asked nervously.

"Yeah, I crawl around there all day," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the World. "With Bernie, of course,"

"Bernie?" Miss Angela looked confused.

"My pet snake," Zora answered casually.

"Oh." Miss Angela squeaked. "Next.

"Can I?" she nodded. I picked up my painting and took it to the front. I showed everyone, and before Miss could speak I said "I drew this because I like sunflowers, simple as that."

"And because it represents your sunny attitude." Chad called from where he was stood. I smiled at him. I took my painting back. And turned to the front where Miss was looking around.

"Um, who wants to go next?"

"I do," Chad said standing up, and taking his painting to the front. He turned it around. And everyone had confused looks on their faces.

"Why have you drawn a circle?" Portlyn asked.

"Spiral." I corrected. Smiling at Chad.

**I know with it being an Art class most of you probably thought. PAINT FIGHT! But, I thought that was too predictable, so this was born! (Plus there may be a food fight in cooking, not too sure!)**

**Please Review! It makes me happy!**


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**Here's another chapter. **

**Disclaimer- Still don't own it.**

**The Fun We Have In Class**

**Chapter 3**

**Drama**

**CPOV**

As Sonny walked into the classroom she obviously noticed what was wrong. There were no tables and chairs. And everyone in So Random! was on one side of the room and everyone in Mackenzie Falls was on the other.

"Um, what's going on?" she asked nervously, afraid of what the answer would be.

"We are having a drama lesson!" We all swirled our heads around to see Miss Bitterman pulling a _very _over dramatic pose in the door frame. Maybe she's been watching Mackenzie Falls. I wouldn't blame her.

"You Randoms could learn a thing or two today about _real_ drama!" Portlyn said smugly.

"Actually Mr Condor has asked me not to do a 'drama' drama lesson. But rather a trust building drama lesson." Everyone groaned "I don't want to do this anymore than you do!"

"Wait!" Tawni shouted, waving a perfectly manicured hand about "What exactly are we going to be doing?"

"Why?" Miss Bitterman sneered at the So Random star.

"Because if we are doing the catching exercise, I am NOT falling back into some drama snobs arms!"

"You don't have to worry about that," Portlyn entered the conversation "they wouldn't catch you in the first place!"

"Well, I am afraid when Mr. Condor said trust building he didn't mean with your own cast. So the partners will be as following: Tawni and Portlyn," she smirked at the two girls as they groaned and glared daggers at each other. "Zora and Devon," Devon's eyes widened dramatically as Zora cackled. Yes, cackled.

"Nico and Chastity, Grady and Chad and finally Sonny and Trevor."

What! But, Sonny and I were _always_ put together, and then I would make a stupid remark and she would defend herself and we would argue and go into one of our famous 'Fine, Fine, Good, Good' fights! What was going on?

We walked over to our assigned partner.

I glared at Trevor, who gave me an apologetic smile as Sonny bounded over to him, hoping it would stop the death glare he was getting from me.

It didn't.

"Right first I want you to find out some more about your partner before we start the exercises."

I cringed as Grady started to prattle off about how his dad was in the military. I kept quickly glancing over at Sonny and a Trevor who seemed to be getting on incredibly well, as Sonny was smiling _my_ smile. She shouldn't give other guys that smile; it's unfair to dazzle them like that.

Plus I didn't like her doing it. Not because I liked her, just because.

Then they started laughing about something Trevor said. I never liked that guy. I think I had heard someone tell me Trevor had cheated on his last girlfriend; I may have to casually mention this to Sonny in passing.

"Chad? Chad!" Grady started waving his hand infront of my face "What are you looking at?" My head snapped back quicker than I thought possible. "Nothing. I wasn't staring at anyone-anything." I hope Grady hadn't notice my slip up.

Grady tried to hold back a smile "Tawni was right!" he exclaimed, pointing a finger at me.

"Tawni? What does Tawni have to do with anything?" We both glanced at Tawni, who was currently occupied by insulting Portlyn on her poorly attended split ends.

"Tawni said that you and Sonny liked each other! And she was right, that's why you were staring at her and Trevor. Because you're jealous."

Jealous? _Jealous?_ Chad Dylan Cooper does not get jealous. I thought. Jealous. The word had sunk into my head and decided to stay there. Jealous? The word seemed to be on repeat in my head.

To be jealous I would have to like Sonny. And I would never like a Random.

Just because I thought her eyes looked like chocolate and her hair was _almost_ as nice as mine. No one will ever beat my hair. Didn't mean I liked Sonny.

Just because her laugh was contagious and her smile was brighter than the sun. Didn't mean I liked Sonny.

And I didn't like when other guys flirted with Sonny or talked about her like she was some kind of prize to be won, like James did or if they looked at her in certain way; or at all really... No! I didn't like Sonny.

I looked over at her at that moment to see her looking at me with a confused look. Why was she looking at him like that? Suddenly she giggled and turned to Trevor nodding. What? I must have looked incredibly lost because Grady tapped me on the shoulder and said "I knew it."

"I'm not jealous!" I insisted. Just then Miss Bitterman called out that we need to start the trust exercises and went round each pair explaining what they had to do.

After Sonny and Trevor got their exercise, I saw Sonny falling back and Trevor catching her. Stupid trust exercise. That should be me. I should be the one catching her when she falls.

I turned to look Grady in the eye. "Okay, now I'm jealous."

**I am going to do a Part 2, maybe in Sonny's POV. Maybe Trevor gets punched, but not by Chad...?**

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**Review. Please. It only takes a minute. No longer than it took to read this. Do people actually read this part or not? Mmmmm...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- Still don't own it.**

**The Fun We Have In Class**

**Drama Part 2 **

**Sonny's POV**

As I walked into the classroom I noticed a difference. There were no tables and chairs. And everyone in So Random! was on one side of the room and everyone in Mackenzie Falls was on the other. Weird.

"Um, what's going on?" I asked kind of scared of what was coming.

"We are having a drama lesson!" We all swirled our heads around to see Miss Bitterman pulling a _very _over dramatic pose in the door frame. I think somebody's been watching _too _much Mackenzie Falls.

"You Randoms could learn a thing or two today about _real_ drama!" Portlyn smirked.

"Actually Mr Condor has asked me not to do a 'drama' drama lesson. But rather a trust building drama lesson." Everyone groaned "I don't want to do this anymore than you do!"

"Wait!" Tawni shouted, waving a perfectly manicured hand about "What exactly are we going to be doing?"

"Why?" Miss Bitterman sneered at my friend.

"Because if we are doing the catching exercise, I am NOT falling back into some drama snobs arms!"

I thought about falling into Chad's arms... No! I quickly shook the thought from my head.

"You don't have to worry about that," Portlyn noted "they wouldn't catch you in the first place!"

"Well, I am afraid when Mr. Condor said trust building he didn't mean with your own cast. So the partners will be as following: Tawni and Portlyn," she smirked at the two girls as they groaned and glared daggers at each other. "Zora and Devon," Devon's eyes widened dramatically as Zora cackled. He's in for one hell of a ride! Never thought I'd say this but, poor Devon.

"Nico and Chastity, Grady and Chad and finally Sonny and Trevor."

What! I'm with Trevor? But me and Chad are always partnered up! Even when we went camping and I was Candy Face! There must be a mistake; I looked at Trevor, who smiled at me. Nope, I hadn't misheard. Ah well.

We walked over to our assigned partner.

I bounded over to Trevor, might as well act like I don't care. I smiled at him, he smiled apologetically at me? I figured out he was actually looking at someone over my shoulder; I didn't see who, because he quickly looked back at me and flashed me a small smile.

"Right first I want you to find out some more about your partner before we start the exercises."

I told Trevor about moving to Hollywood with my mum and how my dad had kicked up a fuss, but threw me a going away party non-the-less. He told me about his little sister. And a funny story about how she had wanted to come to the studio so she had snuck into the boot of his car just to get here.

I was starting to like this guy. He was nice, down to earth and sweet. He seemed like a good friend, someone you could rely on. I smiled my '_Sonny smile_' a smile I only usually kept for special people like friends, family or Chad. I was snapped out of my thoughts by someone shouting.

"Tawni was right!" I heard someone shout from across the room, it was Grady; he was pointing a finger at Chad. I wonder what was going on.

I couldn't hear the rest of their conversation but Chad got this weird look on his face, like he was actually thinking really hard about something.

I turned back to Trevor who was grinning like an idiot.

"What?" Now I was really confused.

"I think Chad's just realised how he feels about you."

"Huh?" I'm pretty sure I had the weirdest look on my face right then because Trevor burst out laughing. "What?" I demanded

"You honestly don't have a clue do you?" He had stopped laughing now and looked dead serious.

"A clue about what?"

"That you and Chad both like each other." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the World.

"Not you too!" He looked at me with confused eyes "Tawni keeps saying that as well!"

"There's a reason for that, look at it this way. Chad never even went to the So Random studio, then you come along and he's over there every day. He never used to talk to the So Random cast, let alone have flirt fights with them. What about musical chairs, weird beard, prom, Lookout Mountain, when he kicked down your door when he thought you were in trouble?"

"How do you know about that?" No one knows about some of that stuff.

"Tawni and Portlyn are the biggest gossips in Condor Studios; you're bound to hear _some_ interesting stuff." I giggled. Okay, so more people than I thought knew about it.

"The question is, do you like him back?" I had to think about this. Yes, he did do nice stuff for me, but he did annoy the heck outta me sometimes. The flirt fights (as Tawni and Trevor call them) are actually kinda fun. And I do sort of look forward to them. Maybe I do like Chad.

I looked over at him to see him looking at me like he was in the middle of a battle with himself. He had the most adorable look on his face. He looked confused, nervous and trying to work something out, all at the same time. I giggled again and turned back to Trevor nodding. He understood.

**Didn't turn out the way I thought it would, but I kinda like this version too.**

**Please review. In the spirit of Halloween! BOO! **

**Which subject should I do next :**

**French – French kissing, flirting blah blah blah...**

**Food – Food Fight! Duh?**

**Or**

**Sex Ed. – Title explain it all...**

**Which one...? I need help with that!**


End file.
